


The Lamp

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Jay, Autistic Mal, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Stim Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Jay has lost his squishy lamp





	The Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Descendants fic, I hope the characters aren't too ooc!!!

It’s not under the bed, it’s not behind the couch, it’s not hidden in the fridge, it’s nowhere to be found. Jay turns around in a circle, racking his brains for where else it could be hidden.

“You okay, Jay?” Carlos asks from his spot on the bed. Jay pauses his spin to look at Carlos.

“Do you know where my uh, squishy lamp is?” he asks, tapping his fingers against his thumb. 

“The one that looks like a genie lamp?” Jay nods. Carlos shrugs. “Last I saw it, you were playing with it on your bed.”

Jay sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, let me know if you see it, okay?”

“Okay.”

Carlos goes back to whatever he’s doing on his laptop and Jay turns and leaves the room. Perhaps one of the girls has seen it. 

He finds Evie first, knee deep in blue material, literally. She looks like she’s swimming in a kiddie pool of material. He taps twice to alert her of his presence. She whirls around, startled, but upon seeing him, she smiles. 

“Hey, Jay. What’s up?”

“What’s all this?” Jay asks, the lamp slipping from his mind momentarily, and he motions to the mess. Evie pushes the material aside, giggling.

“The beginnings of a new dress,” she explains. “It’s a lot of mess until the dress actually starts to take form.”

Jay grimaces. “Yikes. Who’s it for?”

Evie rolls her eyes at him, but her smile is still there. “Jane. Word has it Carlos is taking her on a surprise date that requires something especially nice.”

Jay examines her, tilting his head. He watches for a few seconds while Evie continues to fuss with the fabric.

“You think he’s going to propose to her,” he accuses. Evie’s gaze snaps back up, and she gives him a look.

“No, I don’t,” she defends, her voice slightly strained with the effort to not snap at him. “Or maybe I kind of do. I don’t know.”

She shakes her head. “Anyway, I don’t think you came here to discuss Carlos and his love life. What can I help you with?”

Jay blinks, taking a moment to remember why he’d come in the first place. Why  _ had _ he come? 

“Lamp!” He snaps his fingers. “I can’t find my squishy lamp anywhere, and I was wondering if you know where it is?”

Evie shakes her head, no. “Sorry, Jay. But I’ll keep an eye out for it.”

“Thanks.”

He leaves it at that, and lets Evie be alone with her soon-to-be dress. He wanders across campus to the spot where Mal is most likely to be. He knows she has her favourite little hidey-hole in the garden where she always went when she got overwhelmed. She got overwhelmed a lot these days. 

Sure enough, Jay finds her curled up in the corner of the hiding spot, rubbing his squishy lamp gently against her cheek. Jay smiles, glad he’s not the only one who finds a use for his toy. He’s glad to share his stim toys with his friends. 

She looks as if she’s lost in her own little world, so Jay silently shuffles up beside her, being careful not to touch her, and waits until she’s aware enough to see he’s there. He waits a while, but he doesn’t mind. It’s kind of soothing looking at the leaves and all their different shades and patterns, and smelling all the greeny smells, and simply appreciating all the sensory information from all around him.

He closes his eyes, relishing in it, only to snap them back open when he hears Mal’s soft voice.

“Jay?”

“Hi.” 

He smiles softly at her. She squeezes the lamp repetitively in her hand. 

“How long have you been there?”

“Dunno. Wasn’t counting the minutes.”

The two lapse back into silence, until Mal speaks again.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see if you knew where my squishy lamp was.” He grins and motions to the toy in her hand. “But I guess the question is redundant now.”

Mal looks abashed, hurriedly giving it back. “I, uh, sorry..”

Jay holds up a hand, pushing it back towards her. “Hey, no, it’s okay. You need it more than me right now.”

Mal looks relieved, and she continues to squeeze and squish it. She sighs, and Jay opens his arm, wrapping her in a hug when she leans against him. He makes sure it’s firm, but not tight. He wants to give Mal her much-needed pressure, not crush her bones.

Neither of them say anything. Nothing needs to be said. They can understand each other just fine without words. She’s stressed, and he understands that. He waits until her body is fully relaxed before gently easing her up. 

“Better?”

Mal nods, a tiny smile gracing her face. “Thanks. Here.”

She gives him back his lamp, which he accepts with a soft smile. They both lean back against the fence that marks the back of the hiding spot. 

“It’s okay, you know,” Jay says, running his hands over the lamp. “To borrow my stim toys. I don’t mind. Just leave a note or something. I’m supposed to be the thief, remember?”

Mal laughs, and Jay smiles. He loves making her laugh after a meltdown, or a shutdown, or a rough day.

“Okay. I’ll remember that for next time.”

Jay smiles and goes back to enjoying the sights and smells and textures and sounds around him. He doesn’t need to look to know Mal’s doing the same. 

It’s peaceful, a moment just for them. Jay likes it that way. And he knows Mal does, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prior to this fic, there was not a single autistic fic in the Descendants tag. I think it's about time to change that. Prepare to have the Descendants tag gradually filled up with autistic fic :)


End file.
